Tradición familiar
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Los Potter siempre han tenido un dulce especial para las fiestas navideñas, un dulce muy conocido en el Mundo Mágico, pero con una receta que solo los Potter conocían. Y, sin ese dulce, la Navidad no era Navidad.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner (ya sabéis qué pongo aquí, Merlín). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, que si sí hubiese una trilogía con la vida de la 3TG.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **TRADICIÓN FAMILIAR**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS.**

* * *

James Potter detestaba y temía la semana antes de Navidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque el único momento del año donde la Mansión Potter era un terreno difícil, peligroso y oscuro era la semana antes de Navidad. Entonces, James se marchaba con sus vecinos los Meadowes; prefería pasar todo el día discutiendo las variables de hechizos defensivos con Dorcas que estar a menos de cincuenta metros de su madre.

Sus excusas funcionaban perfectamente seis días, luego Euphemia Potter sacaba las garras y James tenía que quedarse en casa.

Lo que despertó a James ese veinticuatro de diciembre fue el chirrido de su puerta, algo ridículo y poco creíble si lo contaba, porque el resto del año James dormía como una roca, pero su sueño se volvía increíblemente ligero esa Semana Dadivan -el revés de Navidad, ya que esa semana su casa era completamente diferente a la idea de Navidad-.

Apenas escucho el chirrido James abrió los ojos y se quedo completamente quieto, pensando incrédulamente que si no se movía tal vez su madre lo dejase en paz un rato.

—James, James, hijo.

El susurro de su padre hace que deje su farsa y se levante.

—¿Ya se despertó? —pregunta James también en susurros colocándose sus gafas.

—No, no lo ha hecho—responde su padre y James se rueda haciéndole espacio en la cama.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso.

Padre e hijo se recuestan del espaldar de la cama, James deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y Fleamont acaricia los cabellos negros de su hijo. Ambos hombres aprecian el sonido del silencio, ¿desde cuándo el silencio tenía "sonido"? Pues ellos habían descubierto que sí tenía sonido desde que comenzaba la Dadivan; el silencio era compuesto por el sonido del viento helado recorriendo los pasillos, los carámbanos rompiéndose y los pájaros cantando.

El silencio se componía por la ausencia de gritos y reclamos de la señora Potter.

—¡JAMES POTTER, FLEAMONT POTTER!

Padre e hijo comparten una mirada resignada y se levantan de la cama; James dirigiéndose hacia su armario y Fleamont hacia la puerta.

—Fue lindo mientras duró, ¿cierto?

James deja de hurgar entre sus calcetines y gira hacia su padre.

—Sí, fue lindo.

 **…**

—¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!

—¡No me grites, mujer!

Euphemia Potter podría pasar por una perfecta dama; su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño sobre su cabeza, sobre la amplia falda de su vestido colgaba un delantal blanco con encaje, en su cuello descansaba un collar de perlas y sus uñas estaban esmaltadas de rosado. Definitivamente, la matriarca de los Potter era una señal de sublime belleza y elegancia… eso hasta que veías sus mejillas enrojecidas, ceño fruncido y vena palpitante. Ahí, justo en el momento en que sus ojos se agrietaban en descontrol, Euphemia Potter perdía todo el encanto y elegancia.

A James le gustaba compararla con una bludger.

—¡SOY TU MADRE Y PUEDO GRITARTE TODO LO QUE QUIERA!

—¡Esa es una razón injusta!

—¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ARRUINES MI CENA NAVIDEÑA!

—¡En esta casa se vive bajo el yugo de la supresión!

—¡DEJA DE CITAR A REMUS Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!

—¡Yo trabajaría si me dejases hacerlo! —James se jala los cabellos y mira enfadado a su madre—. ¡Y yo también puedo decir cosas listas!

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITARÁS! —Euphemia toma un batidor y lo estrella contra el piso—. ¡Y TE DEJARÍA TRABAJAR SI HICIESES LAS COSAS BIEN!

—¡Estaba siguiendo tu receta!

—¡SI LO HUBIESES ESTADO HACIENDO NO ESTARÍA GRITÁNDOTE!

—¡Tú estás gritándome porque estás neurótica!

Las mejillas de su madre adquieren un tono rojizo-morado y tienta sus bolsillos buscando su varita. James abre los ojos asustado y busca un escudo.

Eso hasta que el señor Potter irrumpe en la cocina.

—Ya basta ustedes dos—ordena y sus palabras cortantes y autoritarias hacen mejor efecto que los gritos entre madre e hijo, ya que ambos callan—. Se comportan como críos peleando por una snitch. Debería darles vergüenza.

»Eres una adulta, Euphemia. Debes mantener la compostura, sobre todo en estas fechas que son para la unión y concordia. Sé lo importante que es para ti hacer la cena perfecta, pero también sé de las habilidades de tu hijo y deberías confiar en ellas.

James mira de reojo altanero a su madre.

»Quita esa mirada, jovencito. Pensé que había criado a mi hijo con buenos principios y modales, pero ha sido una desilusión ver que esto ha sido falso. Mi hijo no le gritaría a su madre, bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia.

Euphemia, sabiamente, esconde la sonrisa burlona de su marido, sin embargo James es capaz de verla.

»Euphemia, durante tres años James ha hecho el postre para Navidad y durante esos tres años ha sido magnifico. No hay razón para esperar lo contrario este año, así que controla tus nervios que con eso solo conseguirás que definitivamente salga mal.

»James, ten paciencia con tu madre. Tu madre, la mujer que ha trabajado en su tolerancia las más de veinte veces que le ha llegado un reporte del colegio. Tu madre, la mujer que soportó nueve meses de embarazo con los últimos tres en cama y luego soportó veintitrés horas de parto. Tu madre, a la que importar sin qué o quién le debes respeto y consideración.

»Ahora, por favor, por Merlín, ocúpense de sus trabajos y actúen con el respeto y cariño que se tienen como familia.

—Sí, papá.

—Sí, cariño.

Fleamont respira hondo y se marcha dejando la habitación en silencio.

El mayor de los Potter retoma su trabajo de decoración en el comedor, aún le faltaban cincuenta repeticiones del hechizo fijador para las guirnaldas, le faltaba hechizar las bolas de nieve para decoración y luz, dibujar los emblemas tradicionales de la familia Potter, comprobar la resistencia de los hechizos sobre los muérdagos y todavía no comenzaba con la organización de la mesa… o con el recibido.

Lanza un suspiro deseando tener una habilidad culinaria para no tener que hacer todo el trabajo de decoración

—¡No toques eso!

—¡PERO SE IBA A QUEMAR!

—¡Tú no sabes ni siquiera para qué lo quiero!

—¡ALGO QUEMADO NO SIRVE PARA NADA!

—¡Solo no toques mis cosas, mujer!

—¡ME DEBES RESPETO, JAMES POTTER!

—¡Entonces respeta mi espacio!

Bien, tal vez Fleamont estaba mejor con las decoraciones. Al menos, ellas no le gritaban o lo atacaban.

Quién se hubiese imaginado que un simple Budín de Navidad causara tantos problemas.

 **…**

—¿Acaso no te dije que sería magnífico, querida? —pregunta Fleamont cuando prueba el primer bocado del postre.

—Lo hiciste—responde su esposa tomando un sorbo de su vino de elfos—. Pero como vuelvas a llamarme neurótica te dejaré pasar una temporada en el sofá.

—¿Disculpa?

Euphemia observa por sobre su copa a su marido regalándole una sonrisa extremadamente falsa y dulce.

—Mi neurosis solo me hace perder los nervios, querido, no olvidar las cosas.

Complacida con la mirada horrorizada de su marido Euphemia corta un bocado del Budín de Navidad llameante de su hijo y no se decepciona cuando su boca es inundada por el sabor dulce del chocolate, amargo del licor y picante del fuego.

Estaba perfecto.

* * *

 **N° palabras: 1184 (excedente autorizado por Moderación).**

 ** _¡Hola, holo!_**

 _ **Y después de mucha Tijera-chan, hipermaldad de Mezquina y decepción aquí está mi participación**_ **\\._./**

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Carly.**


End file.
